New Blood
by catpettingparty
Summary: Who does Rick think he is? He can't just come here and take over, bringing his problems with him, expecting everyone to fight his battles! When Sage's brother dies to Rick's cause she gets even- by joining the very side Rick is trying to defeat. True revenge! Short story featuring my own original characer and Negan.
1. Chapter 1

Sage sat on the roof top as she watched Rick and the others load up the cars. _Guns_ , there were so many guns. Maybe close to half their stock… She was angry and upset, her eyes followed her brother, Aiden, from the front porch to the others; Her heart sank. He didn't want to do this, in fact none of the people of Alexandria wanted to. But Rick was somehow their leader now and what he said went, so all the men and eligible woman gathered in the center of the walls and prepared to go to battle.

 _For what?_  
Sage hopped off the rood, lowering herself down to the front steps slowly. She landed on her feet in front of her brother. "Aiden, don't go. This isn't our fight." She grabbed his arm as he went to leave for Ricks "motivational meeting" before the shit storm. "Sage, everyone else if going. They're all gonna go and fight with these people. I have to go." His face was stone cold. He was doing it to be brave and loyal, not because he wanted to or believed in the cause. "Then I'm going to come with you!" She sighed, grabbing a gun from rack as well. "No, little sister. You need to stay home… You're one of the only ones with medical training. You need to stay here." He looked pained, his eyes hurting for them both. "Thats bull shit and you know it! I'm a fucking army medic, not a damn nurse." She took apart the gun, checking its parts while they bickered. "But you're one of the only ones with medical training." He repeated, putting his hand on her shoulder as she reassembled the revolver. "I also have firearms training. More than anyone else can fuckin' say!" She growled, slamming the the rail with her fists.

"Sage… You can't. These people need you more, you have to stay." His shoulder dropped, a sigh of exhaustion escaping his lips.

A tear slid down her cheek. He was right… she knew that. These people, the ones that she had been with before Rick and his people came- _They_ needed her. For them, she silenced herself. "Fine, Aiden." She whispered. "Please come home, I can't lose you." **  
**

 ** _Flashback to the night before, following a rally with Rick about attacking the Saviors_**

"Im fuckin' done with this dick." Aiden stormed into the house, kicking the small table that sat in the hall.

"Aiden what can we do?" Sage asked. "We're stuck here, we just have to deal with it."

"We leave, go off on our own. This isn't our fucking battle, little sister. This shit isn't our fault. _He_ brought this to us!" "We.. we can't be alone. We'll never make it." She cocked her head as she watched Aiden pace around the living room.

"Then lets go to the damn Saviors! Hands in the air, white flag waving." He lowered his voice when he suggested it. It was something they would be exiled for if caught even thinking about it. "A...Aiden…" She didn't say no, the idea didn't seem too bad at this point. Rick and his people were bad news and the Saviors outnumbered them by maybe triple. "Lets just go, Sage. _Right now_! Take what we can carry and go right to them. You've got medical training, they won't turn us away." "We… we can't Aiden. It's too much of a risk, they could kill us on sight. The moment we mention Alexandria they may kill us." She wanted to leave just as bad as he did. Neither of them trusted what the safe haven had become- truthfully it had become anything but safe. "Fuck!" He yelled, his fist driving through the wall. He always had a short fuse.

"Aiden, stop it. That's enough!" She took his hand in hers and looked it over, only a few scrapes. "We can talk about this another time. You're upset, go get some rest."

 **The Present**

She had sat on the roof top for hours, every minute seemed like an eternity. Her eyes fluttered as she became more and more exhausted. Though, no matter how tired she was there was no way she could sleep. Not with her brother at literal war, out fighting a battle that's not even his. Sage watched as others paced back and forth before the gates, children, wives, mothers and fathers. All for this _prick_ and his group. She hated him, them, more and more every day. Finally she spotted the guards give the hand signal. Vehicles were approaching and immediately they began sending silent bullets whirling into the walkers that trudged at the otherside of the wall. The people gathered, hoping and praying that everyone came back alive. Sage watched as they unloaded the cars, first the injured got rushed to the infirmary. Next, those who came out unscathed hugged their loved ones; Happy tears. Then… the corpses. One by one they were pulled from the trucks and cars then laid side by side on the grass, all their faces covered in blood soaked cloth. She waited awhile, her entire body trembling. We wanted to see Aiden come from the back of the group, maybe he would be the last one to step forward. Instead, only more corpses. She was sobbing now, her eyes stung with anger. Once all the dead had been unloaded Rick shot her a glance, a solemn frown, a moment of eye contact, and a weak head shake. Aiden was dead… Sage leaped to her feet, emotions blinding her. Climbing back through the window she grabbed her backpack and filled it with her most important things then headed down the stairs. She grabbed the revolver she had inspected… before Aiden had left. _She cursed_. Then she reached for her machete that was sitting on the hearth, her eyes darted to the mirror and she stared at herself for a moment. Her red hair was a mess, her last hair tie had broke and she'd neglected to barter for another. Her face was pale, fresh tears still on her skin. If she was going to go to The Saviors she needed to look presentable, like someone they would want. Sage ran back up to her room and pulled a box out from under the bed. Inside was a leather and chainmail suit she had sewn and plated herself. It was antiquated, inspired from an old rogue character she had in a tabletop game she played while the world was still whole. Though it would have looked abnormal only a few years ago, now it was practical and extremely useful. Since Rick didn't let her leave the walls of Alexandria she had put it away, wearing such a thing around passive folk was frowned upon. Now… now she was going to need it.

She undressed, tearing a strip of cloth from her old shirt and tying her hair back in a ponytail before pulling the suit on. The leather kept her slick, it was tight to her skin to prevent from being caught on anything. It retained heat well and kept her warm, and the chainmail she had pieced together fell over her neck and shoulders, the parts that were usually bitten the most. She sat on the bed and pulled on her black military boots, tieing them tightly. Then, last but not least, she strapped the chainmail bracers around her forearms and looped the finger piece over her middle finger to secure it in place. Wearing the suit made her feel safe, but more importantly powerful. She knew she looked intimidating, hopefully it was enough to prove to the Saviors that she was a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, after the sun set, Sage left Alexandria. It was cold, she imagined it was maybe early December. Time meant nothing anymore, saving dates... birthdays and anniversaries. None of it actually mattered. In a way she missed her full planner, calling Mom to wish her a Merry Christmas. Calling Aiden to check up on him after he had left rehab, it was all neatly scheduled in her pretty little navy blue leather bound planner that she used over and over every year. Now? Now her days were planned by the sun and the moon. Depressingly simple...

She stayed in the roads, they were clear and easy to make out figures in the shadows. Cars where the least of her worries now. She stayed alert and focused, trying her best to remember how she and Aiden had gone to The Sanctuary before to drop the weekly shipment. It was all so simple before Rick. The Saviors get half, and in return they kept Alexandria safe. They supplied gunmen who patrolled the walls, even medical attention if someone were to get hurt. Negan and his crew were crude and violent, but only if you firoced them

It was clear Rick had forced them.

It was all in the past now. All Sage had to do was get The Saviors to let her in, she could see herself after that. If they didn't kill her on sight- another issue Rick caused- she'd be in the clear. She didn't know what to expect, likely men on guard, but she wanted to try. Truthfully, in the back of her mind, she had already decided she'd rather be dead than work with Rick.

After hours of walking she finally made it to The Sanctuary. She could see it down the dirt road, the old warehouse they had made into a pretty well protected compound. Sage stayed as far back as she could trying to see what they had for security. To her demise it was well guarded, she felt nervous now. Her stomached turned as she counted the men posted at the gate, she counted their guns.

 _Sixteen_. There was sixteen of them, all on high alert, likely because of the shit Rick pulled yesterday. The _shit_ that got her brother killed.

Sage cracked her neck, scoping the area around her. No walker, not yet at least. She figured if she approached the gate with her hands raise she may have a chance. All she had to do was convince them she's worth it without them recognizing her, she could tell them she was from Alexandria after...

She approached, her hands above her head. As soon as one of the men saw her coming they all pointed their weapons at her, hollering to one another.

"I'm not here for violence." She called out, looking around her once more.

"Stay where you are!" One of them men replied. She was at least 100 feet away from the gate still, there was no way they could see very well from there.

She stopped walking. "I'm seeking refuge, can you help?" She yelled to them, her hands still above her head.

"No. Get moving!" One of the men called. She strained her eyes, trying to see what was happening. A few of them had grouped up, likely conversing.

"Please, I'm just looking for a chance." She pleaded. She took a few more steps forward, their guns lifting in a split second.

"I said get moving." The man yelled again, this time sending a warning shot next to her feet. She jumped, falling backwards onto the ground. Her heart was racing, tears welling up in her eyes. She just needed them to see her, to see she was strong.

"Please. Let me talk to you." She lifted herself to her feet, raising her hands once more. "Look, I'm going to toss you my gun. I'm not here for any trouble, just a chance." Slowly she reached for her revolver, their eyes never leaving her. She poured the bullets out into her palm and placed it onto the ground before kicking it towards the gate. "Please, I-" The man fired another warning shot at her.

"Leave your shit and get going." He laughed. Her heart dropped, anger swelling.

"What?" She yelled, "Are you fuckin-"

"I said get. Next shot won't be a warning!" She could see the man spit through the fence, an evil looking grin on his lips.

Just as she was about to accept defeat she heard groaning coming from behind her. She pulled the machete from her hip and spun around on her heel, landing the blade directly into it's skull. As soon as the corpse hit the dirt another one was at her right. She turned quickly and decapitated it, the head toppeling off it's shoulders and rolling down the way towards the gate.

She stood now breathing heavily, her shoulders bounding up and down as she glared at the men behind the safety of the fence. Her face turned sour as she turned to wipe the machete's blade in the grass. As she was about to walk away she heard the familiar sound Negan's signature entrance, the whistle. She stood still, glaring as the guards lowered their guns and then their heads as a figure walked through them towards the front of the gate.

"Well what do we have here?" A low voice asked, dripping with intrigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Sage exhaled, relaxing her body as best she could. She approached slowly, still hesitant, though all guns were pointed down now. Her heart began to race when she realized it had to have been Negan himself staring her down. She'd never seen him before, only head the typical and well trained "We're all Negan".

"You got a lot of balls walking up to these gates all by your pretty little self." He sneered, his eyes studying her closely as he rested his body up against the fence. It was definitely him, she saw the infamous barb-wire bat sitting on his shoulder.

"I heard you were called The Saviours," Sage retorted. "I didn't expect to be shot at and turned away without a second thought."

"You have a point, you'll have to forgive me. My men are on high alert these days." He turned to look back at the man who shot at her, his head hung low.

"All I want is a chance." She said for hopefully the last time. "I'm seeking refuge."

"Yeah?" He laughed "You and everyone else." He looked to the revolver she had tossed down earlier. "That yours?"

Sage nodded "Yeah,"

"You rats shot at this woman after she _handed_ you her firearm?" He spun around, shaking his head at his own men. "What the fuck is wrong you you boys?" He gave a hand signal, shortly after the gate separating them rolled open. "You know who I am?" He asked, holding the bat out, pointed at her face. She swallowed hard, her hands instinctively raising again.

"You're Negan." She breathed.

"You know who this is?" He waved the bat around, holding it so close to her face she swore she could feel the metal against her skin.

"Lucille." She spoke.

"Good girl." He lowered the bat, resting it at his shoulder once more. "I'll let you in here, give you a place to eat and live. But I'll send this through your skull _personally_ if I fucking have to. Understood?" He leaned backwards, a grin stretching ear to ear.

"Understood." She smiled back at him. She was terrified, her hands shaking as she slowly lowered them.

"Get your gun, give it to Simon here." He signaled for a man to step forward, the man that had shot at her. "Give him the blade, too."

She froze, the machete was special to her. She understood, but already she didn't trust this Simon. "Will I ever get it back?" She dared to ask.

"If you behave." He winked. "Get her inside, put her in a room with some clean clothes and a meal. I'll stop by tomorrow and we can… Chat." The grin lingered as she picked up the revolver and dropped it in the balding man's hands, then handed him the blade. _God, she hoped she would get the machete back_.

Negan sauntered off, the people who were outside enjoying their day had stopped and knelt before him when he walked by. Was he a _King_ or something? It was peculier and Sage noted right then and there she'd never bow to him. Sure he was likely the one responsible for their lives right now but she never saw anyone bow down to a heart surgeon or a cop. She wanted to scoff, but the man named Simon was very close to her as he escorted her into the building and she didn't need to make any smart remarks that would draw even more negative attention.

As she walked through what seemed to be the main living area of the compound people had certainly stopped to stare. She forgot what she was wearing realizing she looked straight out of a Resident Evil movie scene. It was mostly silent, only the whispers of intrigued people discussing her arrival… and her attire.

"The fuck do you call this ensemble?" Simon turned to her, giving her a good look before leading her up some stairs.

You scoffed, almost uncontrollably "Effective." You said.

"Effective? Why's that?" he laughed, his eyes poking fun at you.

"Harder to bite through leather and chainmail than cloth." Sage glanced at his thin white t shirt and reverted her eyes forward as they continued to walk. She had a good point, they both knew that. He didn't respond.

After two more flights of stairs they had finally stopped walking. Simon pulled out a handful of keys on a ring and unlocked the door to their left. "Welcome home." He sneered, pushing the door open with a _thud_.

It was small, certainly not as nice as the entire house her and Aiden had to themselves back in Alexandria, but it was safe. There was one window, metal bars protecting the outside world from getting in. The bed was a twin, a thin quilt and single pillow neatly folded at the foot of the mattress. There was a wooden chair and a small table in one corner, then a plastic storage bin in the other. She was surprised when she saw there was a light switch next to the door frame that controlled the single bulb that dangled from the center of the room.

"Thanks," Sage said quietly, walking all the way in and sitting on the mattress.

"Yeah. Right." He rolled his eyes. "Breakfast at 7am, Dinner at 5pm." He pursed his lips, studying her clothes again before continuing. "After you meet with Negan he'll give you a job, start earning your keep."

Before Sage could say another word he had disappeared from the doorway and began down the hall, leaving her door wide open. _How nice_ , she thought. At least she had made it in, they didn't kill her, and she had a fighting chance.

So she needed to still meet with Negan before her life here was actually set in stone. But for now, it was a good start. She didn't have to see fucking Rick, didn't have to smell Aiden in that damned house- It was easier this way. She would get her revenge in the end, she could feel it.

Sage had dozed off, the quiet drone of the generator that was keeping this place functioning lulling her to sleep. She wasn't asleep for long, though. A curt knock at her door caused her to leap from the bed, immediately on her feet.

"Who is it?" She called out. For some reason her heart was racing- likely from being scared into consciousness.

"Simon." An annoyed voice muffled through the wood.

She took a step forward and opened the door, her eyes making contact with his. "Yeah?" She cocked her head.

"You comfy?" He asked condescendingly, an eyebrow raised as he looked to the bed then back to Sage.

She paused, her brows knitting together in confusion. "Y...yes?" She asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"Negan has time today to talk with you. Follow me."

Before she could process the sentence he had started off down the hall, his strides long and quick. She leaped into action, closing the door behind her and following him with a slight jog.

She had rehearsed what she was going to say over and over again in her mind and she prayed she would actually be able to go through with it. After finally meeting Negan- the _real_ Negan, she was a little intimidated. He was… well, intimidating. She never in a million years suspected that a man who carries around a barbed wire bat would also be wearing a scarf. He pulled it off, too. It didn't take away from his masculinity at all.

Lost in her own thought she had mindlessly followed Simon across the compound, outside, and up into another separate cement building. Inside there was a large metal table and several chairs pushed in neatly. Then, at the head of the table, sat Negan. Feet thrown up and crossed, arms on the back of his head, and Lucille seated comfortably in his lap.

Sage caught herself staring as she was rushed back to reality when the heavy door slammed closed. He cheeks flushed for a moment, only a moment.

"Well hey there, little lamb." He grinned, white teeth shining. How did he keep his teeth so damn white? "Why don't you take a fucking seat, hm?" He stayed in his comfortable position, eyes following her as she slowly and quietly sat at the other end of the table.

Sage wanted to talk, she wanted to plead her case as soon as possible, but she couldn't put any words together. Instead, she was intently focused on trying not to break into a nervous sweat.

"Simon, go get me and doll face here some food?" He hollered, Simon immediately stepping into action, leaving back out the heavy door with another _slam._

"So," He started, arms reaching down to grab the bat that sat in his lap. "Let's start off by having you explain to me what the _actual_ fuck that outfit is? I can't tell if I think you're a nut job or a fucking Lara Croft impersonator." He paused, licking his lips before continuing "I fucking love that tomb raider shit."

She blushed, it was unstoppable and she hated every second of it. Especially because she could see the grin grow wider to her reaction. Swallowing hard she straightened out her shoulders and began: "I made this after the shit show started. Leather and chainmail are harder to bite though than cloth." She looked at his own leather jacket, nodding at it. "You must know."

Negan's face turned as he mulled over her answer, eyebrow raised, his head bobbing back and forth while he weighed the response mentally. Finally he spoke, his words slightly shocking her. "You make a fucking good point, sweet cheeks."

Alright, cool. Her uniform was justified by the only person who mattered right now. _Awesome!_ Now she just needed to figure out a good way to-

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" He smirked, swinging his feet off the table to stand. Slowly he sauntered around the room, his eyes never leaving Sage's. He seemed amused by the way her face paled and her eyes pinned open in shock.

"So what the fuck do you have to say to _that_ shit?" Negan leaned back, his eyebrow raised while he waited for a response.

"I…" She froze, her brain basically shutting down. Only a few seconds passed but she swore it was an eternity. She snapped out of it when he moved quickly towards the table, his hands slamming onto the metal.

"I said what the fuck do you have to say the that shit?" He reiterated, but this time he was angry, fire burning within his eyes.

Without thinking she too stood, leaning over the table to meet his gaze. "I fucking hate Rick." She blurted out, though her voice was strong. She meant it, she just didn't expect the conversation to go this way.

Negan stood up straight again, his head cocked as he nodded slowly. "Plot twist." He sneered. "Someone other than me hates fucking _Rick the prick_?"


End file.
